The present invention relates to substituted imidazo[1,2-a]pyridine compounds, to a process for the production thereof, to pharmaceutical preparations containing these compounds and to the use of substituted imidazo[1,2-a]pyridine compounds for the production of pharmaceutical preparations.
The treatment of pain, in particular of neuropathic pain, is of great significance in medicine. There is a worldwide need for effective pain treatments. The urgency of the requirement for effective therapeutic methods for providing tailored and targeted treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain, this being taken to mean pain treatment which is effective and satisfactory from the patient's standpoint, is also evident from the large number of scientific papers relating to applied analgesia and to basic nociception research which have appeared in recent times.
One approach to the treatment of pain, in particular of neuropathic pain, is the vanilloid receptor subtype 1 (VR1), which is often also known as the capsaicin receptor. This receptor is stimulated inter alia by vanilloids such as for example capsaicin, heat and protons and plays a central role in the genesis of pain. It is furthermore of significance to numerous other physiological and pathophysiological processes, such as for example migraine, peripheral neuropathies, diabetic neuropathies, stroke, neurodegenerative diseases, Lewy body disease, brain injuries, nerve injuries, motor neurone diseases, convulsions in epilepsy, emesis, bulimia, high blood pressure, depression, glaucoma, urinary incontinence, diseases caused by prions, infectious rhinitis or interstitial cystitis.